


To Kiss You A Hundred Times

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, They Might Be Giants
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Movie Night, Nervousness, The Johns are so freaking adorable it's ridiculous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Johns have a movie night together that is awkward to say the least, then again anything involving John Linnell is expected to be awkward if nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss You A Hundred Times

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from If I Wasn't Shy by They Might Be Giants

It was movie night at Flansburgh's place and both of the Johns could be found huddled up in the center of the couch with a bowl of half-eaten popcorn between them. They both recently decided that it was the best time to take a break from writing music and focus on relaxing instead, especially after such a long week. Linnell had been a little apprehensive at first for fear that they would get in the habit of procrastinating, but eventually Flansburgh was able to convince him otherwise.

At the moment, they were fully engrossed with Back to the Future, sitting in comfortable silence as the tv flickered across their faces in the dark. Every once in a while Flansburgh would peek over at his friend, loving the way John's face would light up whenever Marty McFly's luck took a turn for the worse or how his eyes seemed transfixed by the special effects.

There were many stolen moments between both Johns, especially when Linnell would catch Flansburgh staring at him or how their hands would touch when reaching for some popcorn. Linnell would seem to retreat internally, blushing as if John was aware of his preoccupation with the wave of nerves he got from physical contact. He unconsciously hugged himself, curling long arms around his torso as way of protection from Flansburgh's ever knowing gaze.

After that, Linnell all but discards the need for popcorn in order to avoid any future fumbles. Flansburgh can see the distinct shift in body language out of the corner of his eye, picking up on this more-awkward-than-usual version of Linnell. John liked to think he knew his friend well and he was able to pinpoint when Linnell went from regular awkward to uber-awkward.

In the background, George McFly can be seen on the tv standing up to Biff for the first time before punching him in the name of his love for Lorraine. By the time the scene is over Flansburgh is more than convinced that something has Linnell on edge, judging by how stiff he looks and how he never seems to blink.

John picks up the mostly eaten bowl of popcorn and sets it down on the coffee table between them and the tv. This makes Linnell snap out of his trance-like fixation on Back to the Future, alerting him to the fact that Flansburgh is scooting closer to him. John can feel his heart rate pick up mildly when he feels Flansburgh's eyes on him, causing butterflies to flutter tightly within the pit of his stomach.

"What?" Linnell finally asks, the suspense killing him a little inside.

His eyes are still glued to the movie but his attention is elsewhere. John is ever vigilant of every move Flansburgh makes next to him. John doesn't respond to Linnell, but he's still staring. Linnell is aware of the glare from the tv screen reflecting off of Flansburgh's glasses. John somehow manages to whip his head around long enough to make eye contact with Flansburgh.

"What?" John repeats, but a little more shakily this time.

"Are you okay? You seem preoccupied," Flansburgh observes, blinking twice.

"I'm fine," Linnell assures, faking a nervous smile.

John nods and they both slowly start to turn their attention back towards the movie.

"Hey, John?" Flansburgh begins to ask, opening his mouth when he should have kept it shut.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," Flansburgh dismisses, his face and words falling short of despondent. He's on the verge of changing his mind, but Linnell's wide brown eyes reel him back in. "John?"

"Yes, John?"

"We've been together for a long time now and--"

"Yes?" Linnell interrupts hastily, getting antsy.

"Well, I guess I was sorta wondering if we could maybe..."

"What?"

"...kiss?" Flansburgh finally finishes, feeling guilty as he does.

Flansburgh doesn't want to come off as impatient and he really hates the idea of making John uncomfortable, but it's something he's been dying to do for quite some time now. If John has to wait any longer he thinks he might burst, because Linnell is far too beautiful to _not_ kiss.

"Oh..." John pushes out on a quiet breath.

Linnell licks his lips once, freezing up at the request. John, his best friend, is _asking_ for _permission_ to kiss _him._ He knows John isn't asking for the world, but somehow it still makes Linnell anxious. He's afraid of what might happen if they get carried away and Linnell isn't ready for that, but still... This is Flans he's talking about. Flans wouldn't let that happen.

"We don't have to if you're not ready..." Flansburgh concedes, shrugging when he takes Linnell's silence as a _no._

"I want to," Linnell protests, grabbing Flansburgh by the wrist and fearing that he might've put John off. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Not possible," Flansburgh promises affectionately, smiling warmly as he holds the elegant hand around his wrist. "If anything, we'll both look like fools. Together."

Linnell seems to loosen up a little, relaxing his whole body at John's kind words of encouragement. He never took the time to consider Flansburgh's hang ups or anxieties about the matter, being too busy with his own to really notice. John suddenly felt selfish. Linnell knew if he voiced his guilt that Flansburgh would just call him silly for thinking such a thing, but there was no helping it. John did it unconsciously.

"Close your eyes," Flansburgh says softly, making sure to smile so it's the last thing Linnell sees before complying to his request.

Linnell's breathing gets more shallow as soon as his eyes flutter shut, anticipating anything and everything that may or may not happen. At first, John thought that this might be a prank but he knew better than that. John would never take advantage of him like that. He's never felt this nervous or giddy in his whole life and John couldn't be more excited despite his initial apprehension.

There is a short interval of silence before a dip in the sofa, suggesting that Flansburgh is moving closer to Linnell so that he's merely inches away. Linnell waits in agonizing tranquility, counting each breath he takes before John shifts slightly, leaning over to brush his lips across Linnell's cheekbone. It surprises Linnell at first, but he tells himself that a peck on the cheek is nothing compared to an actual kiss, let alone everything else, and that he can handle the nerves teeming inside him. He can hear Flansburgh let out a soft chuckle, noticing the visible flush creeping across John's face. There's another intermission and then it happens for real this time. John's lips are on John's in an instant.

It's awkward, to say the least, but the intent is nonetheless sweet in their eyes. Linnell's lips are tightly pursed together, stiff and rigid like his body had been earlier during the movie, but Flansburgh's lips are so gentle and soft and barely-there that it made him melt away with the rest of his worries. For a moment, John was able to let go of his insecurities.

 _This isn't too bad,_ Linnell tells himself, enjoying how John's lips feel pressed chastely against his. _I could do this a hundred times more._

They never open their mouths and neither try to reach out and touch, but they figure it's for the best. Linnell is too shy to lay his hands on John's shoulders and Flansburgh is afraid of being too forward by cupping the other John's face. Both Johns are motionless, hands in their laps and at their sides, for the remainder of the kiss until they part bashfully.

John's eyes flutter open to see a tinge of pink blossoming across Flansburgh's cheeks. It never occurred to Linnell until now that maybe John had been embarrassed as well, after all Flansburgh had been the one who asked _him_ for a kiss. Not the other way around. Somehow that made John more at ease with the whole kissing aspect of their relationship even when there were more things they're capable of doing to show their love for each other, but that was for another time. For now, just baby steps.

They're sitting much closer to each other now but the tension from earlier has been inevitably broken by current events. Flansburgh even gets lucky enough to wrap an arm around Linnell's slender shoulders, gaining approval in the form of John burrowing slightly into his side. They both tune back into the movie, smiling like a couple of dorks only to frown just as quickly.

To much of Flansburgh's chagrin and Linnell's dismay, they had missed Marty McFly go _back to the future._


End file.
